Not A Chance
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Way To Go Spoilers. My quite unrealistic take on the Season Finale. Rating for safety. GregSara. GSR fans, Stay away.


**-Not A Chance-**

_Characters not mine, lyrics below are the property of 'The Fray' they are from the song 'All At Once'. _

_Spoilers for Way To Go. My take on the finale. Sorry for my lack of updates, the finale slaughtered all of my plot bunnies. Dedicated to Cherrydrops12 for helping me finish this.

* * *

_

**Maybe you want her**

**Maybe you need her**

**Maybe you had her**

**Maybe you lost her to another…

* * *

**

The incessant knocking at the door pulled him from the comfort of his bed. He groaned, pulling the pillow over his head and attempting to ignore it. The knocking continued but he really didn't feel like surrendering the warmth of the blankets just yet. Then the phone rang causing him to glare at the offending object before picking it up. "Hello?" he muttered into the phone.

"Greg," the familiar voice sounded relieved. "Can you please let me in?"

Now curious, he walked to the door, surprised to see a very exhausted looking Sara standing before him in a baby blue tank top and a pair of navy blue gym shorts, a bulky pillow in hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

She looked over at him. "I need a place to sleep tonight, would you mind?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's no problem, but, I thought you wanted to be alone tonight? And why didn't you just use your key?" he asked following her back to his bed.

She cringed. "Grissom showed up, or rather invited himself into my apartment. Scared me to death. I thought someone broke in, I didn't even know he had a key," she explained briefly. "He wanted to talk about what happened with Brass. Then he started talking about how he would rather know when he was dying so he could say goodbye to the people he loved."

"Are we talking about the same Grissom?" Greg asked, pulling her against his chest, running a hand through her hair.

Sara nodded. "And he tried to kiss me! At that point I said I'd be right back and left, didn't get a chance to grab my keys."

* * *

_Sara stepped out of the bathroom, a robe wrapped around herself after her long shower. She had every intention of relaxing during her last night at her apartment. Tomorrow she'd be moved in with Greg, after several weeks of planning. She planned to climb into bed, watch a movie and read a chapter of the book she was half way through. What she did not plan on was her boss to be sitting on her bed. "Grissom," she gasped. "How'd you get in here?"_

_He looked up at her, not even seeming to notice her presence as he started talking."_ _I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep, I suppose. Never know that it's happening, like a crime scene. Surprise, your dead."_

_She retreated back to her bathroom, trying to figure out how in the hell he'd gotten inside, she calmed herself down from the overall shock of the situation, she contemplated asking him to leave, but it seemed as though the older man wanted to talk, and she'd let him._

_  
**"**I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually, have some time to prepare. Go back to the rain forest one more time, re-read 'Moby Dick.' Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say 'goodbye' to the ones that I love." He rambled on. Sara slowly approached him, sitting down in front of him, smiling softly. _

"_I'm not ready to say 'Goodbye' " she told him, her mind drifted back to Greg and she found herself wishing that she'd taken him up on his offer to stay with him tonight, but sighed in defeat., grabbing a change of clothes and retreating back into her bathroom to get dressed. _

_When she returned she noted Grissom had moved form his spot on her bed and was now standing directly in front of her. She moved away as she figured out what he was trying to do. He had tried to kiss her…When she'd first come to Vegas she'd wished this would happen, right now the only thought in her mind was 'Get away from me!' _

"_Ugh… I'll… I'll be right back," she told him, instead running toward the front door of her apartment, more than willing to walk the eleven blocks to Greg's apartment.

* * *

_

Greg held her against his chest as she told him what happened, ultimately declaring the situation quite amusing.

Sara looked up at him, staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "And how on earth did you come to this conclusion?" she asked him.

"Ever since you got here you've been waiting for him to come to you. When he finally did, it was too late; he never knew he didn't stand a chance." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled, pulling the blankets around them. "Against you? Never."

"I'm just that good," he grinned.

She laughed. "And so very modest, too," she teased him.

Greg stuck his tongue out at her in reply. The musical tune of her cell phone cut off any verbal response to his childish antics.

"That better not be Grissom…" she glared at the offending object, turning the phone off when the caller ID verified it was indeed him.

"He's not gonna be too thrilled you turned that off…" Greg reminded her.

Sara rolled her eyes. "If he wants to talk to me he can call here, and he can try to explain why he showed up at my apartment to my fiancée instead." she crossed her arms stubbornly ove rher chest and he knew she was serious about that.

"You evil woman…" Greg laughed, pulling her back into his arms in their bed. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, his arm wrapped around her stomach.

The ringing of the telephone interrupted yet again.

"I swear, they plan this," he growled, picking up the phone, knowing who it was already. "Yes, Grissom, Sara is here. No, she does not want to talk to you, and I do not appreciate you scaring my fiancée to death, either." He said quickly, then proceeding to hang up the phone, hoping that would keep Grissom quiet for a while.

He was wrong. He had not taken more than three steps before the phone rang again. "Hello?" he snapped into the receiver. "Yes, Grissom. I am serious. Goodbye."

This time no more phone calls interrupted them as she fell asleep in Greg's arms, all reminders of Grissom completely gone as the two lovers held each other close.

* * *

Halfway across town a man had finally come to a conclusion that had been coming to him for six years. 'Not A Chance' He had lost his chance long ago, when he had made Sara Greg's mentor almost two years ago. He let out a sigh, making a vow to move on and forget tonight had ever happened.

* * *

_**Okay, I know, bad ending, but I'm working on like no plot bunnies here, so yeah… I'll update anything I manage to revive… Review please!**_


End file.
